The Music man and the redhead
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Izzy has been treated badly by her uncle Henry, who drinks heavily, when Henry tells her never to return home, she meets Trent, a boy who stormed out on his mother since she had kept a secret from him, when Izzy and Trent meet, they both become friends without a shadow of a doubt. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama.**

**Thoughts are in italics  
**

* * *

**The Music man and the red head?**

* * *

A boy sat in his room, sighing, he looked around his room, a few minutes ago he had arrived home, after the end of a guitar competition, which lasted 3 months, he saw his football bed, dark blue with a football on, the next thing he saw shocked him, pink walls, he grumbled, before opening his bedroom door and yelling, "Mom! did you change my bedroom a bit!" he looked down the stairs waiting for his mother to appear, and sure enough, she did.

She still had the same brown curly hair, that reached to her shoulders and she still had her blue eyes, and, her skin color was still the same shade of peach. she waved to him, smiling sheepishly, she had her pink flowery apron on, along with her slippers, "Trent honey, its for the best, sorry sweetie but-! she stopped as they both heard a loud knock at the door, he walked down stairs, since his door was smothered in different shades of paint, he didn't really see who was knocking on the door.

Trent sighed, before opening the door, he saw nobody, he saw nothing but the pavement, he looked down and saw a box, he was puzzled, he was about to pick it up when a ear-splitting screech came from behind him.

"Mom! what are you so happy about!" Trent yelled over his mom's screams of happiness, she inhaled before saying, "Its the new stuff for the baby that's coming!" his mother yelled, putting her arms out, trying to embrace her son, who was at the moment, shocked.

"Oh! you didn't think to tell me!" Trent said, after he had recovered from the shock, he put his arms up, before continuing, even though his mother had a confused expression on her face, "You didn't think I would care If I had a baby brother or sister! maybe I will move out! you obviously want me out!" he yelled, as he stormed out of the door, his mother cried after him, "No, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that!" however, she got no reply, she sighed, tears were streaming down her face as she said, "What about your stuff!" his mother tried one last attempt, this time she got a reply.

"I'll buy new ones with money!" he then walked off, leaving his mother to watch him, she walked up the stairs, not seeing one item of Trent's clothing, she walked towards it and soon lost her balance she screamed for her son as she fell down the stairs, tumbling all the way, she tried to help herself, but soon passed out after falling down the stairs.

The wind started to blow and shut the front door because it was so strong, it slammed, leaving Trent's mum on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

a tired fat man groaned, he had a beer bottle in his hands, he stumbled up the stairs, when he reached the last step he threw the beer bottle against the wall. A girl with long curly orange hair, opened the her bedroom door she gasped, "Uncle Henry!" she yelled, the person known as uncle Henry groaned, he was an obese man, he drank heavily, scaring his niece Izzy.

Henry swung the bottle at Izzy, she swerved it, she watched uncle Henry throw the beer bottle at Izzy, letting it break, he put his arms up, which starting nearing towards Izzy, they were getting closer and closer, they had a firm grip around her neck as Izzy finally realized what was going on, she kicked Uncle Henry, he stumbled back.

He was definitley angry now, he roared as he swung his fist as Izzy, which hit her at full speed, he growled, Izzy crouched down below him, Uncle Henry smirked, "you!" he pointed a finger at her, "Should never come back into this house again" he yelled, he tugged on Izzy hair, moving it aside so he could say, "If you do show your face in this house again, you will be dead meat," he threw a trembling Izzy on the ground, she ran into her room.

Uncle Henry knocked on the door, louder with every knock, Izzy backed away towards the window, she climbed onto the windowsill, looking at the hard concrete ground below her, she sweated, almost reconsidering her decision, Uncle Henry suddenly burst in as the door fell, he dashed at Izzy as she was about the jump out of the window, Uncle Henry pushed her, and she fell out of the window, luckily she landed on her feet, she ran away from her home as Uncle Henry cackled with delight.

_ finally! I had gotten away, I was blinded by my pain for all these years, I hope that Uncle Henry rots in a hole! she thought. _Izzy looked around, she shivered, Izzy saw someone, someone familiar, she gasped.

* * *

Trent walked around everywhere, seeing the same things every time, he suddenly got tapped on the shoulder, he turned, glaring, however his face softened when he saw who it was.

"DJ, How are you man"

"Great Trent but why are you out here now, there will be a storm soon you will be going back home, right?"

"Yeah sure, DJ man you better get home, I'm just taking the short way home so don't worry about me" DJ nodded and jogged slowly off, when Trent was certain DJ was out of his sight, he breathed a sigh of relief.

he stayed silent for several moments, like he was fascinated, he watched a snail, wiggled over, to wherever it was going, Trent only snapped back to reality when he felt drops of rain fall onto him, he groaned, as he started to heard thunder, which only made him groan even louder.

He saw an alley-way and decided to walk in it, he walked towards the dark alley way, unaware that a girl with orange hair was following him, when he was about to walk into an alley-way he was tapped on the shoulder, before he even turned around he heard a voice, "I'm Izzy my uncle is a drinker he chucked me out nice to meet you" Trent just knew this girl was smiling because it sounded like it was a funny joke.

"I'm Trent Mama" he turned as he saw the girl snickering, "Yeah I was joking, and I left my home, a storm is coming soon, wanna follow me into the alley-way."

"I was obviously going to do that, for a handsome guy, your pretty smart." Izzy said.

"Why thank you beautiful, I will be your escort into the alley-way" They both snickered at what Trent said while they walked into the alley-way, Trent had a feeling he was going to get along with Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Music Man and the Red-head?  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

As Trent strummed his guitar under a bus stop, he looked at the rain drops which slid down the bus stop, he then looked at Izzy, Trent, after staring at Izzy started to play a soothing melody, Izzy looked up, grinning, she clapped, laughing jokingly. As the rain got heavier, Izzy and Trent hugged for warmth, Izzy giggled she put her arms up trying to stop laughing as she was very ticklish.**  
**

"Trent?" Said Izzy after a while of silence, "Are you gonna go back home?" Izzy looked up to him, Trent remembered the good times he had with his family and looked at Izzy, "Trent?" Repeated Izzy, Trent opened his mouth and looked at Izzy. "It's okay." Sighed Izzy she sniffed, "We can keep in tou-" Izzy was interrupted as Trent started to strum his guitar.

"I will stay." He said to Izzy, there's eyes met, Izzy smiled again, "Uh, Izzy," Trent started, unintentionally breaking the moment, Izzy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Trent, tilting her head to the side, "I need to pee." He squealed.

Izzy smiled.

"I won't look." She assured turning around, "So Trent," Izzy said as Trent started to pee,"How long will you stay for?" Asked a curious Izzy. Trent shrugged, "Oh. Okay, well, how long does it take you to pee?" Asked Izzy, Trent blinked, caught off guard. "Haha!" Cackled Izzy, "Gotcha!" Izzy got out a lighter.

Trent turned once had finished peeing, "You smoke?" Trent gasped, Izzy shook her head cackling, "Well why do you have a lighter?" Asked Trent confused, "Wait are you an arsonist?" Asked Trent, stepping back with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe.." Izzy drawled, "I'm just crazy!" She screamed, Trent, instead of running away, sat down, "I was the 8th coolest criminal in the world, but 6 of then died so now I'm the 2nd most coolest." She explained, Trent smiled, as Izzy started to talk again.

Suddenly Lightning struck the bus stop and it collapsed on Izzy and Trent who's lips were inches from each-others, Izzy spat in Trent's face. Trent screamed, wiping off the spit off him, bewildered and disgusted, however he quickly let it slide.

* * *

**AN: Sorry It's Short, Review Please!**


End file.
